


Old Tricks

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy goes to fetch Marian at the convent. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rh_drabblefest 2009. Prompt: Allan; nuns I have known

"I'm not being funny, Giz," Allan said as he and Guy arrived at the gates to the convent, "This is a really bad idea. Believe me."  
"I want Marian." Guy growled as they dismounted their horses.  
"I know. But, it would be safer if we wait on her to come back on her own, you know?"  
"No." Guy told him firmly.  
"Okay, then." Allan replied, watching as Guy jerked the gate open and forcefully walked inside.

"Oi!" Allan yelled at his leather-clad master, who quickly turned around. "When the worst comes, curl up into a ball and start praying for mercy. It helps. Trust me."

Guy rolled his eyes, turned and continued on his way. Allan sighed. It wouldn't be long now.

Five minutes later, an elderly nun walked furiously toward the gate, dragging Guy along behind her by his hair. Arriving at the gate, she kicked it open and threw Guy out. As he stumbled forward, the nun swiftly kicked him in the backside, knocking him to the ground.

"Go with God, you heathen!" She sneered. Allan glanced at his master. Guy looked rough: his hair stuck out wildly, his face was covered in scratches, his lip bled and his eyes were filled with terror. Allan then glanced at the nun and smiled.

"Evening, Sister Mae." He said.  
The nun chuckled. "Well, well. Allan-a-Dale. Teaching him all of your old tricks, I see."  
"You know me. I try." Allan grinned.  
"Well, hopefully he's learned his lesson quicker than you ever did. You know how much I'd hate to get Ol' Woody out of retirement again."


End file.
